Vampire Game: Past or Present? Which is it?
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: This is part 3 of Meeting the Original Duzell and Clues to the Murder. Please read to find out how it ends!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal. Nor do I own the song in this chapter. The song belongs to Yasmine Alex.

A/N: Alright the last and final part guys! Thank you so much for reading these three fanfics! Special thanks to FMAGreedsgirl for helping me with the title AND for giving me the idea to make Ishtar and Darres brother and sister. To VAMPIRELG for reading and reviewing on my story! Thank you everyone! Now on with the story! It skips forward some, so just be aware ok. Oh another thing! There is a vampire in here with a Norwegian name meaning "wolf", he's in the begining. The song in this chapter is supposed to help Ishtar with choosing.

Chapter 1: Back to the present..........again

Several weeks later, Ishtar was sitting beside her brother Darres, both of them watching the new crowning of the new Vampire King. His name was Varg, meaning wolf, and his actions were similiar to that of a wolf. Unlike Duzell's red eyes, he had the wolf gold color, his hair was very long, black and white. Not from old age though. Alesandro walked around the corner carrying the crowing items. Which was a long, black cape that he would have to wear for a few months.

"I, Alesandro, present you Varg with this cape so you may become the vampire king." Varg did some type of bow to Alesandro. That's when Yuujin appeared, carrying some type of book, which his next lines were most likely from the book.

"Varg do you promise to listen to every single problems that the people and vampires who live under you, bring to your attention."

"Yes I do." Varg said. His voice was deep, calming, and warm. Yuujin then addressed the audience.

"Does anyone object to Varg being the new Vampire King? Remember he is succeeding the previous one, King Duzell. As a matter of fact, Varg you must also promise not to change ANY of the laws the previous Kings before you have made."

"Yes I promise."

"Good now does anyone object?" Yuujin looked around. To Ishtar it looked like Yuujin secretely wanted someone to object. He probably knew more than he should know once again. When no one stood, Yuujin sighed.

"Very well. Since no one will object......." He trailed off as someone threw open the doors at that moment and saying "I OBJECT!" in a very loud voice. The voice was so familiar to Ishtar, she had to turn around. The vampire standing there almost made Ishtar jump for joy. There standing in the doorway was Duzell. Duzell walked down the walk-way, and his face revealed no emotion at all. Duzie came in following him, seconds later though.

"Yuujin I object to him being made King. Since I am still alive, there should be no crowing until you guys are for sure my corpse is in the ground forever." Ishtar cracked a smile at that line. Yuujin nodded, grinning like a fool though.

"Alright. There is no crowning! It is called off!" Yuujin practically skipped down from the stage he was on. Varg glared at Duzell, who just finally looked at him. Duzell's eyes narrowed slightly at Varg. (A/N: Hey guys if you thought the action was completely gone..............think again.)

"Anyways he would be unfit to be VAMPIRE King." For some reason Duzell emphasized the word "vampire". Varg glared even harder at Duzell. Duzie then being a smart ass smirked.

"Why is that Duzell?" He was still smirking.

"Simple. He isn't vampire at all. He's a wolf. Just like his name." Varg glared at Duzell, before lunging at him. All the vampires in the room stood so fast, Ishtar was blinking very fast. Duzie was already at Duzell's side in seconds and was posed in a killing strike.

"You move wolf and I'll snap one of the important veins in your neck." Duzie threatened and Varg glared at him once again. Duzell however narrowed his eyes and forced Varg to look at him.

"Varg, who is the one whom you serve?"

"You killed my master."

"You served Sharlen." He wasn't asking. He knew already. Ishtar's head was reeling with all the information. She was so dizzy, she got up and ran out of the room. She continued running until she reached the center of the town outside Duzell's castle. There was some sort of festival going on and someone was getting ready to sing a song.

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**The world is in your hand**_

_**But I will fight until the end**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Don't follow your command**_

_**But I will fight and I will stand**_

_**When darkness falls**_

_**Pain is all**_

_**The angel of darkness will leave behind**_

_**and I will fight**_

_**The love is lost beauty and light**_

_**Have vanished from garden of delight**_

_**The dreams are gone midnight has come**_

_**The darkness is our new kingdom**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**The world is in your hand**_

_**But I will fight until the end**_

_**Angel of darkness **_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Don't follow your command**_

_**But I will fight and I will stand**_

_**Hunt goes on deep in the night**_

_**Time to pray down on you knees**_

_**You can't hide from the**_

_**eternal light**_

_**Until my last breath I will fight**_

_**I will fight**_

_**I will fight**_

_**I will fight**_

_**I will fight**_

_**Now realize the stars the stars they die**_

_**Darkness has fallen in paradise**_

_**But we'll be strong and we will fight**_

_**Against the creatures of the night**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**The world is in your hand**_

_**But I will fight until the end**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Don't follow your command**_

_**But I will fight and I will stand**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

Ishtar listened to the song all the way through. She realized that she needed to pick either Duzell or Duzie. The past or the present. '_Who do I love more? Duzell or Duzie?'_ Ishtar sat down on a bale of hay and thought about it for hours. She came up with her answer. But it only answered ONE of the choices she would have to make.

She was returning to the future.

Alright review! A spoiler for the next chapter:

"Darres its best for the both of you trust me. You stay here in the past and serve until St. Phelios, while Ishtar lives happily ruling over Pheliosta in the future." Yuujin said.

"If you think so Yuujin."

"Trust me Darres. Its also safer for you to be in the past. I know you will miss Selen, but I will tell her you found a new Lord to serve. I will also add that you miss her, but you're very happy serving him."

"What will you do about the name?"

"I will just say you refused to say." Darres nodded and walked away with Phelios. Duzie and Duzell walked over to Phelios.

"Where is Ishtar?" They both said at once.

"You both look like twins and speaking at the same time just like twins. Anyway, Ishtar is in the future again. Oh and I wouldn't go after her just yet. She still has choices to make."

"Choices?" Duzell said.

"Yes, choices. She needs to figure out who she loves more. You or Duzie. And which time era she wants to live in."

Alright review now! Chapter 2 is the last chapter with Darres! So VAMPIRELG you should enjoy that one. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal.

A/N: Alright here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Choices are about to be made

Duzell walked around his castle trying to find Ishtar. He had everyone from the future trying to find her too. Thats when Yuujin walked up with Darres, and Duzie.

"Duzell you won't be finding Ishtar here."

"Where is she?" Duzell demanded.

"First I have somethings to point out. Darres, for instance."

"Yes?"

"I think you should stay here and serve under St. Phelios."

"What? Why?!"

"Darres its best for the both of you trust me. You stay here in the past and serve under St. Phelios, while Ishtar lives happily ruling over Pheliosta in the future, which I'm sure she'll pick." Yuujin said.

"If you think so Yuujin."

"Trust me Darres. Its also safer for you to be in the past. I know you will miss Selen, but I will tell her you found a new Lord to serve. I will also add that you miss her, but you're very happy serving him."

"What will you do about the name?"

"I will just say you refused to say." Darres nodded and walked away with Phelios. Duzie and Duzell walked over to Phelios.

"Where is Ishtar?" They both said at once.

"You both look like twins and speaking at the same time just like twins. Anyway, Ishtar is in the future again. Oh and I wouldn't go after her just yet. She still has choices to make."

"Choices?" Duzell said.

"Yes, choices. She needs to figure out who she loves more. You or Duzie. And which time era she wants to live in."

"Can't she have both of us?" Yuujin laughed.

"I wish it was that simple Duzell, but she cannot. She must choose only ONE of you two. Just give her some time to decide." Yuujin walked off leaving both Duzell's alone to ponder on who Ishtar will choose. Who will she choose? Duzell or Duzie?

Alright review! There is only like 2 more chapters left for this story. Darres is no longer in the story, some of you will hopefully enjoy that little piece. I've had this chapter done for a while now, I didn't update because well my Internet was turned off. So as I'm typing this maybe by the time its back up, I will I have all the chapters done. But I highly doubt it. Don't hold your breaths. I'll wait to read your lovely reviews. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal.

A/N: I am so sorry guys, my internet has been disconnected for most of December! Here is chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Making the final decision

Ishtar sighed as she opened her eyes. She wanted to stay in the present time, but she still knew there was one more choice left to be made. Which Duzell did she want? Duzie, her soft vampire king, who loved her so much. Or Duzell, the original vampire king, who also loved her. Falan then entered her room.

"Ishtar! You're back!" She ran into Ishtar's arms, tears in her eyes.

"Yes I am Falan. Laphiji, Vord, and Seilieze will be here soon too." Ishtar hugged her cousin back, comforting her. Knowing that she had indeed frightened her.

"They will? Where were they?"

"The past. They helped to fight in the battle. I changed the past Falan. Duzell and Phelios never fought each other. Instead they killed Sharlen together, with our help. That is the new big battle in history!" Ishtar gave Falan a smile.

"But Ishtar, wouldn't that mean, that Duzie isn't alive anymore?" Ishtar's breath caught in her throat. '_Duzie.......dead......No!'_

"I don't think so. . .I hope not." Ishtar started crying.

"Ishtar?"

"Oh Falan! I've made one part of my decision! I'm staying here. In the present. But I still have to decide between the two of them."

"Duzie and Duzell?" Ishtar nodded.

"I love them both, but I can only choose one." Falan looked at her cousin in sympathy as she cried.

"Oh Ishtar. . ." It was her turn to comfort Ishtar now. Thats when Sir Keld entered the room.

"Lady Ishtar! You're back!" Ishtar looked at Sir Keld and smiled.

"Yes, and I'm staying." He sighed in relief.

"Thank heavens!" He left.

"Ishtar I'll leave you alone, so you can make your decision." Falan then left the room. Ishtar sighed in frustration, when she found that she couldn't pick between them both. Until a certain memory entered her mind. When she analyzed (A/N: I know a shocker! She's analyzing something!) her memories with both of them, she knew at once who she would pick. She raced out the room and went searching for Falan. She found Falan in the gardens.

"Falan!" Ishtar yelled, making her jump.

"Ishtar! You scared the life out of me!" Ishtar sat down next to her with a big smile on her face.

"I've made my decision!" Falan smiled.

"Who are you going to pick?"

"You'll find out in a few days. I have to go back and say my good byes to some of the people there." Ishtar then added with her mind '_Especially Duzell. Since I'm choosing Duzie, I'll spend one last day with him.'_

Alright I know it was short, but at least I didn't leave you guys hanging on who she picks, right? Alright review and chapter 4 will be longer, I promise that!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal. Nor do I own the song in this chapter.

A/N: Alright people here comes the longest chapter in all the entire parts. . .I hope. Its the ending. Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story.

Chapter 4: Ending

Duzell sighed as he stared out the window. Knowing that Ishtar was in the future at the moment, deciding which Era she wanted to live in and which Vampire King she wanted, didn't help matters. Duzie was for sure she wasn't going to pick him. But if Duzell knew Ishtar well enough, then he was sure she would suprise them both. Duzell walked around his castle. Ishtar had helped him see the world in a new light, see kindness in others, and many other things. He only wanted what was best for her. As did Duzie, that he was sure of. Duzie then walked into the room, sighing. Duzell raised his eyebrow.

"What has you in such a gloomy mood??" He questioned.

"Well, its just that.....I'm certain Ishtar is going to choose you."

"Reasons??"

"Well, Ishtar really did seem attached to you more.........so I think the answer is obvious." Duzie wasn't looking at him, but Duzell was staring very hard at his back.

"I keep telling you to expect the unexpected. . .This is Ishtar we're talking about." Duzie turned to stare at him.

"Ishtar doesn't think things through, though. . .At least the Ishtar that I know." Duzell sighed when Duzie was still refusing to believe him that ANYTHING can happen. Thats when Risha's (A/N: I can't remember if I brought him in earlier, but he's making an appearance now.)

"Lord Duzell! I just returned from the trip you sent me on a while ago! Whose this?" (A/N: Duzell had sent Risha's, in this story, on an errand. So he doesn't know that the war with Phelios is over.) Duzell actually looked at him.

"This is Duzie, my reincarnation from the future. Risha's the war with St. Phelios is over. We will not be attacking Pheliosta now." Risha's dropped the documents he had and sighed in relief.

"Thank heavens! I was getting a bad feeling that something was going to happen!" Thats when a white light appeared in the center of the room. When the light disappeared, Ishtar stood in the middle of the room. She had on a dress. . .It was the same one she had been wearing the first day she had met Duzell.

"Duzell! Duzie!" Ishtar hugged them both at the same time, making Risha's confused.

"Lord Duzell who is this?" Ishtar took a long glance at him.

"Lady Lailis?!" (A/N: Please let me know if I spelled that name right!) Risha's stepped back.

"Excuse me!? I'm a faithful servant here of Lord Duzell's!" Ishtar giggled.

"Yep, its Lady Lailis from the future. Oh and which Duzell? Duzell or Duzie?" Ishtar froze as she remembered those exact same words had entered her mind only a few hours ago in the future.

"Duzell of course! Lord Duzell may I be excused?"

"Yes, you may." Risha's left the room quickly. Ishtar looked around and was puzzeled when she didn't see someone.

"Where is Yuujin? And-" Duzie cut her off.

"Yuujin went back to the future and your brother is staying here in the past with St. Phelios. He's serving under him now." Ishtar nodded her head and sighed.

"Can I spend a day with Duzell please?" Her request took them both by surprise, but they nodded anyways.

~The Next Day~

"So what do you want to do today Ishtar?" (A/N: Thank you FMAGreedsgirl for this next idea and VAMPIRELG for agreeing with it! I really love to get feedback on my story and I always accept ideas.)

"Hmm. . .How about gambling?" Duzell raised his eyebrow.

"Gambling?"

"Come on Duzell!" A few hours later, they had found a place to gamble. Each time Ishtar lost and each time Duzell. . .won. But he gave all his earnings to Ishtar in the end. After all, this was his last day with her. Now they were both laying in a meadow, staring up at the clouds.

"Duzell, how come your life was always so lonely before?"

"Well, before I didn't know you Ishtar."

"Aww, thats sweet Duzell. But really, how come you never married anyone?" Ishtar was sitting up now.

"Because I didn't want to open up to anyone before. You know, with the possiblity of being betrayed by someone, I wasn't about to risk it."

"Yeah, but now you should marry someone."

"Ishtar who did you choose?" Ishtar's eyes widened.

"Why?" Duzell sighed.

"Ishtar, I'm just curious." She layed on her side, not facing him.

"I won't answer yet." He sighed again.

"Did you choose Duzie?" When she didn't answer, he knew his answer. "Ishtar its alright. I'm not upset." She turned to look at him.

"Your not?"

"No, I'm not. I only want whats best for you and I'll support any decision you make. . .as long as its wise and Duzie likes it too." Ishtar hugged him.

"Thank you Duzell. I'm so glad I met you!"

"By the way, why did you come to the past?" She pulled away from him.

"Duzie had disappeared and I was curious on how he had been in his past life." Duzell nodded his head.

"Ah, I see. Curiousity killed the cat." He pointed out.

"But satifaction brought me back." They both laughed at her response.

"I'm going to miss you Ishtar."

"But you'll be with me again, in your next life."

"True."

"Are you going to be fine here?"

"Yes. I'll probably fulfill Risha's wish about becoming a vampire. I'll help him with that, and then find a lover for eternity."

"Good, cause I can't stand the thought of you spending eternity alone." He chuckled at her.

"I wouldn't spend eternity alone."

"Good."

~The Next Day~

Ishtar groaned when she woke up, realizing that what she would have to do today. She heard a song playing in the distance.

_Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu hirakeba  
Ano hi no kioku irozuite yuku  
Hikaru ito o tadoru you ni  
Toki wa shizuka ni nagarete  
Michihiku yure ni soinagara  
Hito wa umarekawaru  
Anata no hohoemi wa mune o tokasu nukumori  
(Dokoka de mita) amai yume no you  
Shizumu yuuhi ni ima no kimi torarete mo  
Futari no kage wa kasanatte yuku  
Hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku  
Majiwatta unmei no you ni  
Nando mo tsukande nando mo ushinatte  
Yatto meguriaeta koto  
Sora ga chi o motome hana ga ame o machi  
Yoru ga ashita o kou you ni  
Futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto  
Konna ni mo motometeta no  
Shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu chiru toki  
Futari no ai wa eien ni naru_

Ishtar sighed, and went to get meet up with Duzell and Duzie. But what she found was only Duzie, waiting.

"He told me that you chose me, and he said he'd be back in a moment."

"Alright, we can wait a few minutes." Ishtar stood next to Duzie. Duzell then appeared with a sword and a dress.

"Ishtar the dress is for you and Duzie this sword is for you." Ishtar left to go put on the dress, when she came back both of them were waiting for her.

"How do I look?"

"Stunning." Duzell said.

"Gorgeous." Duzie answered. Ishtar chuckled at both of their responses and stood between them both.

"I guess this is good-bye Duzell." He sighed.

"I guess it is. Good-bye Ishtar, Duz.....Duzell." Duzie smiled at his former self.

"Good-bye Vampire King Duzell." He gave a bow, but Duzell stopped him.

"Duzell, you are still a king, even if you don't feel like it. Ishtar always make sure he knows that he is a king, no matter what." Ishtar nodded. Ishtar, on the brink of tears, hugged Duzell. She put a locket around his neck, making him stare at her in suprise.

"What is this for?"

"So you don't forget me." He opened the locket and saw a pretty picture of Ishtar there, smiling back. On the other side there was a picture of himself.

"Thank you Ishtar." Duzie held out his hand for Ishtar, and she grabbed it. Then they were gone out of the past. Duzell had to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down. '_I'll never forget you Ishtar.'_

~In the Future~

Ishtar sighed as she and Duzell (A/N: Its Duzie, now that they are in the future he's back to being Duzell.) were going through the marriage ceremony stuff. Falan gave her a smile. Yuujin was also smiling at her. She looked at Duzell and she knew that her life had turned out for the best, but still she missed the other Duzell she had gotten to know. She said the binding words and then she and Duzell kissed.

Alright review! Its not as long as I had hoped but I hope the ending was perfect. Sorry for the sad scene when they were still in the past, but I was listening to the Host of Seraphim, from the movie The Mist. Its the song at the end of the movie after the father shot his son, and three of his friends. If he had waited only 5 minutes. . .not even 5 minutes, they all could've stay alive! You would have to see the movie if you haven't already. Alright review!


End file.
